Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night
The shadow reflects behind the curtain in the confession room. The confused Bobo started the journey of finding clues, but what she found was one puzzle after another... Shadow of the Confession Room Alternate name: The Black Shadow in the Confession Room Requirements * Walking Poetry-Tan * Ankles's Allure-Black * Plaid Impression-Blue Prize * Childhood Reminiscence Summary Expand for script. *(Year 680, St. Cheryl, Royal City of Lilith) *Streaks of sunlight slant on the brick floor outside the church, and the nun, with a big broom, is sweeping the path at the entrance of the church. *(Bobo walks from the other end of the path, nodding silently to the nun.) *(The nun looks surprised when she sees Bobo, but responds to her and takes her to a small confession room.) *(After the nun turns and leaves, Bobo sits on the only seat in the room in a habituated manner.) *(After waiting quietly for a while, the huge white curtain in front of Bobo wobbles slightly--Seemingly someone had come in behind the curtain.) *'Bobo:' Sir, are you there? *(As if in response to Bobo the lights in the curtain slowly illuminate, reflecting a shadowy figure.) *(Bobo sees the figure and puts on a look of disappointment.) *'Bobo:' You still only show me a silhouette... *'Shadow:' Child, it is for your good to not to see my face. *'Bobo:' You always say that. *(After a moment of silence, the shadow speaks again.) *'Shadow:' You returned without completing the mission. What happened? *'Bobo:' I... don't understand what's the point in it... *'Bobo:' You asked me to involve Nikki in the disputes of this land, and you told me that she was the hope to changing the world. Still, the land is at war... *'Shadow:' My dear child, I am very sorry that you think that way. *'Bobo:' Sir, I know my unauthorized suspension will have consequences. But it's been so long already and I am good for nothing... *'Shadow:' Each of us is just a piece on a massive chessboard. What you're doing right now may not make an immediate difference to the world, but time will give you an answer. *'Shadow:' We have been working together for the same goal for so long. If we give up now, we will never ever see the light at the end of the tunnel. *(The voice on the other side of the curtain has always been so gentle and there seems to be a power in it to calm you down.) *'Bobo:' ...I see. *'Bobo:' So...what should I do now? Should I go back to Nikki? *'Shadow:' I'm afraid that will only alarm her. Why don't you take a break for a while? *'Bobo:' But I...I don't need a break. Please give me a new assignment! I made a mistake, and I want to do something to make up for it! *'Shadow:' I understand. But child, you must be very tired. Listen to me, go get some sleep, and leave the rest to me. Strange Sound Alternate name: An Eerie Sound Prize * Fragrant Oatmeal * 30000 * 10 * 30 Summary Expand for script. *(Confession Room, St. Sheryl) *(After Bobo leaves, another figure appears in the shadow on the side of the confession room.) *'Shadow:' Stay with her and report if anything happens. *'Noah:' Yes, my lord. *'Noah:' But... What if she finds out 'that thing'? *'Shadow:' I'll take care of it. Just focus on your job and don't do anything unnecessary. *'Noah:' Please rest assured. *(Royal City of Lilith) *(The birds begin to sing all around. Bobo walks out of the church, wandering aimlessly along the street.) *'Bobo:' (Nikki, how are you doing? Are you safe now? Have you found any new clues?) *'Bobo:' (I'm sorry I didn't protect you.) *''Were you really able to protect the people around you?'' *(The voice comes from nowhere, seemingly far away, seemingly in the heart.) *'Bobo:' ...Who's talking? *(Bobo looks around somewhat nervously, but there is no one around.) *'Bobo:' Eh... *'Bobo:' (...Is it an illusion? But... Why does it sound so familiar?) *(The wind brushes the empty street gently, leaving Bobo in wonder.) *'Bobo:' (Am I... able to protect the people around me?) *'Bobo:' (If I hadn't left Nikki, would I be able to protect her?) *'Bobo:' (If I should go back to her, would we still be friends?) *(Bobo stops. The sun hides behind the clouds, rendering her shadow obscure.) *(But she is still standing there, pondering over questions that have no answers.) *(After some time, the clouds finally unveil the sun, and the streets brighten again. Bobo shakes her head forcefully.) *'Bobo:' (Daydream won't change anything. I'd better start taking action!) *(Bobo takes a small notepad out of her pocket and turns to the page with a bookmark.) *'Bobo:' (The previous clue... Ash Tree Institute of Design) *'Bobo:' (I can't start from there. Right. I have to get changed with a set of Warmer Clothes.) No Response Requirements * 17 * 13 * 7 * 5 Prize Childhood Reminiscence upgrades to Carefree Dream Summary Expand for script. *(On the train to Galevilla) *(Bobo flips her notepad back and forth, looking through the scribbles.) *'Bobo:' (The President of Ash Tree Institute of Design... Feels strange.) *'Bobo:' (No valuable clues at all. Is he hiding something from me?) *'Bobo:' (What did he mean by those last words?) *(Bobo writes down a question in the corner of the notepad, repeatedly tracing the question mark.) *'Bobo:' (Anyway... I can finally go home and see Mom. I'll work these questions out back home.) *(Bobo looks outside. The ever-changing view now turns into fields outside the town. She can even feel the warmth of wind and smell the fragrance of flowers.) *'Bobo:' (I can see Mom soon. She must be missing me so much!) *(Galevilla) *(Finally, down the last path, Bobo makes a turn, and gladly looks at the small house of hers.) *(But in sight are not those lovely flowers in full bloom, but the dust of the closed door, and the withered flowers.) *(Bobo seems to hear a violent throb of her heart. She feels unable to breathe.) *(She hurries to open the door, but she is not greeted by the sweetness of returning home, but by stale air.) *'Bobo:' Mom! *(Bobo's echoes are heard but are not answered.) *'Bobo:' Mom... Mom, are you there? *'Bobo:' Mom, you are scaring me... *(Bobo yells, looking for her in the dusty home, but it's all messy around, proving someone else was here before.) *(Her calls and footsteps finally stop. Bobo totters out of the room, blankly. The sun looks great outside, but Bobo feels a little cold.) *(She takes a few more steps and accidentally bumps into the mailbox standing before the door.) *(The hasp on the cover of the mailbox falls off, and when Bobo tries to refasten it, she sees that the mailbox is completely full.) *(Bobo takes out all the letters with trembling hands. She flips through the letters sent from different cities. And the one at the bottom reads 'Wheat Field'.) *(She glances at the letter, opens her mouth, trying to say something, but knows not what to ask or who could answer it.) *(A balloon from out of nowhere stops before Bobo.) *(Subconsciously, Bobo reaches out her hand, but the balloon suddenly explodes the moment she rests her hand upon it, and many colorful stripes pop up.) *'Noah:' Surprise! *(But opposite to Noah's expectation, Bobo is not startled at all. She just turns her head numbly, tears streaming down her face.) *'Bobo:' Mom... Disappeared... Trial-I Requirements * 5 * 3 * 3 * 2 Prize The Chasing Sun levels up to Level 2 (Cute attribute rating increases from 200 to 500 points) Interrogation Prize * 30 * 20000 * Strawberry Plate Summary Expand for script. *(Noah grasps a white pigeon feather in his hand. When his fist unfolds, it becomes a small white handkerchief.) *(He passes the handkerchief to Bobo sitting on the bench. Bobo takes it and rubs the tears off her face. But she cannot help herself from sobbing.) *'Noah:' Alright, alright, you calm down a bit now? Then let's sort out the clues we have. *'Bobo:' Hmm... *'Noah:' As you just said, it's a mess in the room. So, did you find any traces of blood? *'Bobo:' ...I don't see any. *'Noah:' And since the first letter you sent, your mother hasn't read any... *'Bobo:' Hmm... All the letters are in the mailbox, unopened... *'Noah:' Then, I think you don't have to worry too much. Your mom should be safe for now. *(Bobo looks up at Noah, wondering why he would come to this conclusion.) *'Noah:' The room is very messy, so probably someone took away your mom. But there is no trace of blood, so when your mom left, she was not harmed. *'Noah:' None of the letters have been read, so your mom was taken shortly after you left. But no one's contacted you about your mom, so they're not trying to use her to get to you. *'Noah:' And if we go further on this angle, we haven't yet received any information about your mom, so no matter what they want, they haven't achieved it. *'Noah:' And they will see to the safety of your mom before that. *(Having listened attentively to Noah's words, Bobo thinks it over and nods her head.) *'Bobo:' You have a point... *'Noah:' So don't cry, stay positive. You are not such a timid girl. *'Bobo:' But I'm still worried... *(Bobo seems to be crying again and she rises from her chair and questions Noah in a raised voice.) *'Noah:' Don't panic, I'm here with you. We'll figure something out. *'Bobo:' I... I'm sorry... *(Bobo lowers her head and tries to hold the urge to cry.) * Like I said before, you have no ability to protect people around you. *'Bobo:' ...What? * First you lost your dad, and now you are losing your mom. *'Bobo:' It's not like that! Stop it! *'Noah:' ...Bobo? Are you alright? * Are you dreaming you can move your enemies with you impractical fantasies so they will send your mom back? *'Bobo:' No, I'm not! I'll save my mom. I won't let the tragedy of my dad happen again! A Piece of Paper Alternate name: A Note Requirements * 23 * 18 * 10 * 8 Prize Carefree Dream upgrades to Romantic Flower Language Summary Expand for script. *'Noah:' Do you feel better? *'Bobo:' I... I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me... *'Noah:' Never you mind, no need to apologize. *'Bobo:' But... didn't you hear a voice? *'Noah:' A voice? What voice? *'Bobo:' ... Forget it. *(Hurriedly, Bobo straightens the hemline of her dress and looks away.) *'Noah:' So what are you going to do next? *'Bobo:' Save my mom, of course! The first thing to do is to find the clues... *'Noah:' I have a proposal. *'Bobo:' What? *'Noah:' Why not ask the Lord? She knows everything. Maybe she has the answer. *(A cafе́ in the Royal City of Lilith) *(Noah sits next to the round table in the corner, savoring a cup of coffee and looks up from time to time at the window and the door.) *(Moments later, Bobo comes in with a note. She scans it carefully as if lost in thought.) *'Noah:' You are back! Do you have the answers you sought? *(Noah's words remind Bobo of the gentle and awkward tone of the Lady. And her eyebrows frown slightly.) *'Bobo:' The Lord said... She had sent someone to look into the matter very early on. She had known about it earlier, but she didn't tell me... *'Noah:' She doesn't want you to be worry, I guess? *'Bobo:' That's what she said, but her investigation leads to nowhere... *'Noah:' The Lady is always considerate. *'Bobo:' But... *'Noah:' What? Let me guess, is it related to the note in your hand? *'Bobo:' Well... This is the lady's update. Though unverified. She didn't want to tell me but I pleaded with her... I have to do something myself, instead of relying on the Lord. *'Noah:' Well, so what's your hesitation? *'Bobo:' The Lord said this could be dangerous, but I'm concerned about mom... Compared to the risk, it's killing me that I can do nothing to save her. *(Bobo pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath.) *'Bobo:' I have decided, I must save my mother, even if it's a long shot! *(Upon hearing Bobo, Noah squints and smiles, as he reaches out and Bobo's hair.) *'Noah:' I haven't been very busy as of late, so I can accompany you. Trial-II Requirements * 9 * 8 * 5 * 3 Prize The Chasing Sun levels up to Level 3 (Cute attribute rating increases from 200 to 800 points) Clue Alternate name: The Clue Prize * Cupcake * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(Bobo and Noah find a single house on the outskirts of the city, following the address on the note.) *(The house looks like it's been vacant for a while, and as they look inside, there is a thick layer of dust.) *'Bobo:' Eh... *(Bobo takes another look at the note in her hand and confirms the address repeatedly.) *'Bobo:' It is here... Why is it deserted? *'Noah:' It's always hard to find the answer. I'll be surprised if the people we look for are sitting in the house and waiting for us. *'Bobo:' You... do have a point. *(Bobo takes another look into the window and finally gives a sigh. Then she looks at another house not far away.) *'Bobo:' Well, why don't we go ask the neighbors? *(In front the neighboring house, Bobo knocks on the door and moments later, a kind granny opens the door carefully.) *'Granny:' Hello, little girl? I don't think we've met before. *'Bobo:' Hello madam. This is the first time we've come here. *'Granny:' What can I do for you? *'Bobo:' We'd like to ask you: Do you know where the people living next door have been? *(The old woman puts on a somewhat astonished expression and an even lighter voice.) *'Granny:' Dear me. Why are you looking for them? *'Bobo:' We... There are some questions we want to ask. *'Granny:' For them? Little girl, consider this advice. They... they don't look like nice people. *'Granny:' However, they have left very long ago. *'Bobo:' Madam, do you know where they moved? *'Granny:' If I recall correctly, they moved to the north. But little girl, if you're going to find them, you can never be too careful! *'Bobo:' Well, thank you for your information. *(Bobo thanks the old woman and turns away, and what she does not see is that Noah smiles and nods gently at the old woman.) In Vain Requirements * Career Skirt-Black * Career Skirt-Yellow * Kerchief-Blue Prize * 20000 * 10 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(On the north of the Royal City, the bar is noisy and filled with all sorts of people.) *'Bobo:' Noah, can we really find a clue here? *'Noah:' The old woman said that they liked drinking. Then this bar must be a place where they came to hang out. *'Bobo:' That's true... But I don't feel comfortable here. *'Noah:' We can leave if you are scared. But in that case, you won't know where to find clues about these people. *'Bobo:' No! We're not leaving! Well, then let's go to the corner... *(Moments later, a bulky man comes to the bar, with a heavy sack in his hand, and a happy look on his face.) *'Bar tender:' Joseph, it looks like you've made another fortune. *'Joseph:' Hahaha, that's right! Give me something strong! *(Bobo and Noah make eye contact and lock eyes with the man called 'Joseph'.) *(Joseph looks familiar with the bartender, and doesn't leave until the two have talked for most of the night, up to closing time.) *(Bobo and Noah carefully follow Joseph and go away after talking note of his home address.) *(Early the next moening, the pair return to the vicinity of the man's residence, ready to follow him.) *(For a few days in a row, however, he just wanders around the town and goes to the pub to get drunk in the evening.) *'Bobo:' Could it be that he's the wrong guy? *'Noah:' But we've been following him for days, and he looks like the most suspicious one. We should be patient. Maybe he'll make the move soon. *(Bobo tries to recall the man's behavior and words over the past few days, and her intuition points to the opposite conclusion.) *'Bobo:' No... We must have gotten something wrong... *'Noah:' Is he isn't the one we are looking for, maybe he's already been hired to carry out the mission? Let's wait a few more days and see. *(The next few days fly by, but it feels like an eternity for Bobo.) *(Even after their patience has been exhausted, they still did not find the man the old lady mentioned.) 'Reunion' Requirements * 30 * 28 * 17 * 12 Prize Romantic Flower Language upgrades to Sunflower Blossom Summary Expand for script. *'Bobo:' What now? We have been looking for so long, but we've found almost no clues... *'Noah:' Don't worry. We've undertaken these missions to find clues and we know how difficult this will be. *'Bobo:' How can I not feel worried! My mom has been gone since I left home... It's been so long, and I don't even know how she's doing... *'Noah:' Relax, she's safe. *'Bobo:' How do you know? What if... What if I can never see my mom again... *(Bobo bursts into tears, she buries her face in her hands, her shoulders trembling.) *'Noah:' Why are you crying again...? You are such a cry baby... *(Ignorant of Noah's taunts, Bobo cannot hold anymore. She squats down and let the tears flow.) *(Noah frowns and seems to be thinking about something.) *'Noah:' I can prove to you that your mom is safe. *'Bobo:' ...What?! *'Noah:' My magic can allow you to see how she is right now. *'Bobo:' Why didn't you say so earlier?! *'Noah:' I didn't want to. That you can see but are not able to touch will only get you sadder. *'Bobo:' No! I want to see! I want to know how my mom is doing now... *(Noah gives a gentle sigh, and he conjures up a magic wand out of thin air, projecting images on one wall.) *(It is a simple but neat room, and a woman is sitting before the table in the middle of the image, with her head down over a drawing.) *'Bobo:' Mom! *(Bobo can't help but reach out and touch her mom's face in the image. She looks a lot thinner than before, but at least she is safe.) *'Bobo's Mother:' ... Curse... Weak... Lift... *'Bobo:' Mom, what are you talking about? *(Bobo carefully listens to her mom's muttering, but cannot understand her. She looks at her mom's dull countenance, and her heart, receiving comfort moments ago, sinks again.) *'Bobo's Mother:' Inherit... Will... Consolidate... Bobo... *'Bobo:' Mom... What happened to you? *'? ? ?:' That's right. It's the duty in your bloodline to protect-- *(Suddenly a familiar voice comes from the image, and then the picture suddenly disappears, so does the voice.) *(Bobo turns her head in doubt and looks at Noah.) Waking Up From A Dream Alternate name: As If Awakening from Dream Prize * 20 * 20 * Satin Cookie Summary Expand for script. *'Noah:' Oops, the magic fails. *'Bobo:' ... Failed? Can you do that again? *'Noah:' I think someone has found out what I was doing. I cannot do it again. *(Bobo lowers her head in disappointment, pondering over her mom's words that don't make sense.) *'Bobo:' Mom... I don't understand... *'Bobo:' Oh, right! Noah, did you just hear someone talking to my mom? *'Noah:' I... don't think so. *'Bobo:' But I did... It was familiar. I seemed to have heard it before... *'Noah:' ... Really? Maybe you misheard. You keep saying you heard strange voices these days. *'Bobo:' No... It's not the same. *(Bobo shakes her head, trying to recall where did she hear the voice.) *(A white curtain. A dim light.) *(A vague shadow. A few gentle words.) *(In the little confessional room, the one that she worships, she befriends, she trusts.) *(But all of this, now turns into the nightmare in the dark, the source of pain and deception.) *'Bobo:' ... The Lord? *'Bobo:' It that... the Lord's voice? *'Noah:' ... Bobo, you must be mistaken. You must be very tired. We should go back. *'Noah:' Bobo, calm yourself down first... *'Bobo:' Calm down? No way! That's why the Lord never shows the face to me. You've all been lying to me?! *'Bobo:' When did this start?! *'Noah:' When? *'Bobo:' Since I left home to spy Nikki?! Or since I followed you to that Lord?! *'Bobo:' Or... Since I lost dad? *(At the sight of Bobo's reddened eyes with no tears, Noah doesn't know what to say. He could only answer with silence.) *'Bobo:' I've been thinking I'm working for the peace of this world, but everything, everything is but a part of your conspiracy... *'Bobo:' Had I kept staying with Nikki, will she be harmed too? *'Bobo:' I'm such a fool... Such a big fool... *'Noah:' Bobo, listen to me. I never wanted to lie to you. I just... It's just that... *'Bobo:' Stop. I won't believe anything you say! *'Bobo:' (She's right. I'm never able to protect people around me...) Change Requirements * Buds Ball-Dark Blue * Buds Ball-Blue * Buds Ball-Pink Prize * 30000 * Waffle Sandwich Summary Expand for script. * Now, you finally believe me. *'Bobo:' Even if this is really the case, I will save my mom on my own! * On your own? Haha! Wasting more time to be fooled again? *'Bobo:' No! I will not fall for it again... * That was just a hoax that doesn't hold water. And you believed you can outwit anyone? *'Bobo:' I hadn't thought of it that way... * Aren't you expecting that the justice you put faith in shall prevail someday? Aren't you expecting to solve all your problems with one good heart? *'Bobo:' I... Of course more than that! I-- * Are you going to say you have the strength and mind? Naive. You are so weak that you can never protect anyone. *'Bobo:' I... * What now? No more to say? Where is the spirit of on your own stuff? *'Bobo:' Maybe I cannot solve all the problems, but I can figure some... * That makes no difference. But, I have the best method to cure this world. * The eternal peace. Isn't it what you have been longing for? *(As if bewitched, Bobo couldn't help but close her eyes.) *(Something spawns in her mind, with a familiar but dangerous smell.) *(There seemed to be a freezing hurricane in her head and the next second scorching lava.) *(When Bobo opens her eyes again, something has changed.) Trial-III Requirements * 15 * 13 * 8 * 4 Prize The Chasing Sun levels up to Level 4 (Cute attribute rating increases from 200 to 1200 points) Final Choice Prize * 30000 * Silky Cream * Sweet Sash Summary Expand for script. *(Red Maple forest. Galevilla.) * Whining again? *'Bobo:' I'm not. You're talking nonsense. * Am I? You didn't shed tears, but your mind is feeble and full of useless sorrow. *'Bobo:' ... Who on earth are you? Why can I hear your voice all the time? And with that strange tone? * I am...you. *'Bobo:' Stop joking... *(From the distance comes the noise of Momo. Bobo can see a pink figure approaching and hides behind a tree subconsciously.) *'Bobo:' Nikki, what brings her here? *(Nikki seems to be with someone else. Their conversations can't be heard clearly.) *(Bobo freezes and stands in the shadow silently until the voice of Nikki disappears in the distance.) *(Her heart sinks, like a person falling off a cliff misses a life-saving branch... She can only clutch her fists in vain.) *'Bobo:' (Murmuring) Maybe that was my last chance... * You're right. There's no turning back. Category:Dreamland